All Along
by Rcx42
Summary: The first story with my original pairing! I'm not really good at summaries...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

[The following takes place during "That Sinking Feeling". P.S. I created this because Katie is my absolute favorite character but she is, like, the most underrated of them all! She has two fanfics, people! So what better way to promote her than with a new pairing! Introducing...PHATIE! (Applause) Thank you! Feel free to use it in any of your stories. Well, I'm probably boring you with my speech. So, anyways. HAPPY 2012!]

"Oh Phineas, this is so romantic," said a smiling Isabella as the wind blew in her raven black hair.

"You think this is romantic? Wait till you see what else I have planned," Phineas replied as he held out his hand. She blushed, and took his hand. Phineas began to walk, but he stopped. He stopped because he heard light footstep. As if someone was running away. But why?

"Phineas, what's wrong?"

"Did you see that?" he said, pointing towards the spot where he had seen the mysterious person.

"See what?"

"There was a person right-" he cut himself off because he noticed a small circular piece of cloth on the ground. He broke his grip with Isabella to examine it. He picked it up. It was a patch. Whoever he saw was a Fireside Girl, and she was somewhere on this ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**[My Drawing of Agent P is done! It will be my profile picture ASAP. I'm** **getting a lot of cool reviews about you saying you like my new pairing! So R&R** **and...I don't know what I'll do if you review. I'll do something if you** **review. P.S. This chapter takes place during the last.]**

_Katie's POV_

I have to tell him. I can't not tell him. What should I do? This is what goes through my mind as I am deciding what to do about my massive crush on Phineas. On one hand, Isabella will kill me if she finds out. On another hand, if I do tell Phineas, he may like me back and we could live happily ever after. If I don't, I'll go back to being the girl who stands in the background and does work. And it will eat away at me for the rest of my life. When in doubt, go to the person you trust most. And right now that would be Ginger. Now to find her... 

_ Ten Minutes later_

Alright, this is the last area of the ship I have not checked. She's not here, she's not anywhere.

"Wow Phineas, this is so romantic!" That voice. No, no, it can't be! Not now!

"You think this is romantic? Wait till you see what else I have planned!"

At this point I just have to look. And what I see is heart-breaking. I see Phineas holding Isabella's hand. My instincts kick in. And I run.

_Normal POV_

"Isabella, who does this patch belong to?"Phineas asked.

"I don't know." Phineas pondered this for a moment.

"Well, we'll need to gather clues as to who this patch belongs to. Alright - first things first. Who came on the cruise with you?"

"Everyone. Oh! Milly was sick, so that narrows out her. That leaves Holly, Ginger, Katie, Adyson, and Gretchen."

"Okay. So that's the only thing we know for now. I guess we'll just have to gather clues."

**[OK, that took me a while to write. If any of you interested, my sister is** **starting an account! I have no idea what the name will be. And neither does** **she. See you next time in the world of FANDOM!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[I've got a poll on my profile for if I should put some Ferbella in here. VOTE!]**

The Lutrinez family lived in the rather quiet part of Danville. And they liked it that way. They owned a small family animal shelter. It was a funny story how it got started. I won't get into the details, but long story short their daughter Katie brought home a stray kitten. While wandering the neighborhood, she found many other stray animals and begged her mother to let her bring them home. Her mother of course, simply could not say no. Luckily for them, a local animal shelter had fled from their building after being charged of animal abuse. And they left behind everything, with the exception of the animals they left to die in the city so no one could have any evidence against them. The family rented the building and began taking in animals. Then one day Isabella Garcia-Shapiro adopted a chihuahua named Pinky. She stated that Katie was quite resourceful, and that she should consider joining the Fireside Girls. And so she did. After that Katie met several new friends. She especially bonded with Milly. Then her life changed when she met Phineas Flynn. It was love a first sight. However she knew Isabella liked-no, loved Phineas. So she attempted to keep it a secret. And she succeeded, up to this point. Oh, I suppose you want to let the story tell itself. Well, alright then.

Katie burst through the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Katie honey, what's wrong?" Her mother asked. However Katie did not hear her through her sobs. She sprinted up the stairs, ran into her bedroom, locked the door, grabbed her diary and a pen, and flopped down on her bed.

"Idiot!" Katie screamed into her pillow." I am an idiot!"She lifted her head, opened her diary, and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I. Am. An. Idiot! So you know about my crush on Phineas? Well, he saw me tonight and probably thinks I was spying on him. So he now basically knows that I like him. Here's how it happened...*ripple effect*. Sorry, you probably couldn't see that. Long story short I went on a romantic cruise he and Ferb made, I was looking for Ginger to ask her for advice, and I saw Phineas and Isabella holding hands. I ran and I know for a fact that he saw me. So I'm an idiot AND a coward._

_Your Author,_

_Katie._

The young girl closed her diary with a sigh.

"Katie! Dinner!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Be down in a minute!" Katie snatched her diary off her bed and put it back on he desk. She unlocked the door and walked down the staircase. But, just as she closed the door behind her, her phone buzzed.

_This is Katie Lutrinez, or rather my automated answering machine. Leave a message, _Said the recorded message on her cell phone.

"_Hi Katie. Just to let you know, we've got a Fireside Girls meeting tomorrow. Phineas needs our help investigating something he saw on the cruise," _Said the automated voice of Isabella.

**[If you saw Doof Dynasty on YouTube, you caught the reference, and if you haven't seen it, Either watch it on YouTube, or wait til Sunday when it premiers. Also if Ferbella wins the poll, I'll have an alternate chapter posted for no Ferbella, I have chapters for both planned out. So either way I'll post an alternate chapter.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[This chapter shall hold the ultimate cliffhanger, I'm simply shaking with excitement!]**

"Fireside Girls, come to order," Isabella said as she banged down on the gavel. "Meeting No. 385 of Troop 46231 is now in session. First order of business, Gretchen, how are cupcake sales?"

"Profit margins are up 15%, chief, and we're supposed to deliver four boxes of chocolate strawberry low-carb cupcakes to Dr. Doofinshmirtz by tomorrow." The young girl read from her laptop.

"Excellent! Katie, can you deliver the cupcakes?"

"Aye, aye!"

"Great! So that brings us to-" The raven-haired girl was cut off by a large crash from outside. "Oh my goodness! What was that?" And with that, she ran outside to see what it was. Immediately after Isabella was out of earshot, Katie was swarmed by the girls with questions.

"_So how'd it go?"_

"_Did you tell him?"_

"_When are you going to tell him?"_

"_Forget him! When are you going to tell Isabella?"_

"Are you guys nuts! I assume you are considering you think I'm going to tell Isabella about my crush on Phineas! Look, we're friends, just friends! Can't you guys get it through your heads that that I have two choices here? If I tell Phineas, there's a small chance he might like me, but if he doesn't, Isabella will eventually find out, and she'll be furious at me! Or, say nothing, and everything stays the way it is! Look I know you guys want what's best for me but-" She stopped speaking because her fellow troop members were frantically signaling for her to stop. Katie slowly turned around to meet the looming face of Isabella. "H-hi Isabella. W-what was the noise?"

"Dr. Doofinshmirtz crashed his hovercraft."

"Is he okay?"

"Stop playacting, Katie, I heard everything."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you would be mad."

"I wouldn't have been if you had told me before, but now I am mad, because I found it out when I wasn't supposed to."

"Are we still friends?"

"Katie, it hurts me do do this, it really does. Katie Lutrinez, you are relived from you duty as an active Fireside Girl, effective after you deliver the cupcakes."

**[ I am evil! I have gathered two things about Katie, she can walk on her hands, and she is caring.]**


	5. Chapter 5

[**OK, I wasn't the first one to do Phatie; Mrs. Isabella Van Stomm has a story called "But What Do You Mean, Not Compatible?". I did not copy, it just popped into my head.]**

_Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_Knock knock._

"Coming!" Said the German scientist. He opened the door to find a crying Katie holding his cupcakes.

"Fireside Girls, here's your cupcakes," Katie said through sobs.

"Oh, Katie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well too bad, 'cuz you're gonna talk about it," Doofenschmirtz said teasingly. "Come on in." He quickly motioned for her to step inside. "Sit down, make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Doc. So, let me tell you the whole story. My family has lived in Danville for as far back as I can remember. When I was three, I met Phineas Flynn. He lived with his mom and his sister. Three months later, his mom married Lawrence, and Phineas had a new stepbrother, Ferb. The three of us were the best of friends. They started drawing blueprints and building impossible structures out of Tinker Toys, but they would always fall apart before their mom could see them. But then the next year, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro moved right across the street, and that's when everything changed. It's like Phineas had forgotten about me. And in the short time we were friends, I might have been three, but I fell in love with Phineas. I never forgot about him. A couple years later, I joined the Fireside Girls. I then found out that Isabella felt the same way about Phineas that I did, so I tried to forget about it, because Isabella spends more time with him. But then Isabella found out an hour ago that I had a crush on Phineas, and then she kicked me out of the troop, and it's all really upsetting!"

"She kicked you out of the troop?" An outraged Dr. Doofenchmirtz shouted. "Cupcake?"

"Sure." She took the cupcake and half-smiled. "And yeah, she kicked me out."

"Just because you had a crush on the same boy? Wow, and I thought I was evil. I mean, if anything, it would give you two something to talk about." At that moment a little light bulb appeared above his head. "You know what, Katie, I'm gonna help you."

"Alright - how are you going to help me, and why?"

The doctor pondered this for a moment and then spoke. "I'm going to help because I didn't find true love until I was 17, and, as to how, that's a surprise."

"Thanks, I gotta go. That'll be $19.95 for the cupcakes." The doctor handed her the money. "Thanks doc, see ya around."

All of a sudden, glass fell to the floor as a certain secret agent burst through the window. "Perry the Platypus! Well I have no time for a scheme today, I have to help a little girl with something important."

The platypus gave him a disbelieving look. "It's true! You know, not everything I do is for evil!" The platypus rolled his eyes and jumped out the window. "Wait, don't you want to hear my backstory? Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"


	6. Chapter 6

**[Has anyone read Micha41's story Circle of Love? If you haven't, read it. Like right after you're done reading this go and find it. It's excellent.]**

The Fireside Girls were in commotion as a semi-happy Katie walked through the door.

"What's going on? And where's Isabella?" The blonde asked.

"It was just a moment ago..." Holly said, as she began to ripple. "Ow! What was that for?" She said in response to a slap that Milly delivered to the back of her head.

"We don't have time for that! Besides, none of us can see that. Okay, here's what happened..."

_5 Minutes Previously_

"I can't believe you kicked Katie out of the troop!" An enraged Ginger shouted at Isabella.

"Normally I'm the voice of reason in these situations, but I have to agree with Ginger on this one. How could you do this to Katie?" Gretchen said. A tear streamed down Isabella's face at the remark of her second-in-command.

"Look, I regret doing this to Katie and that's why- that's why," she sighed as the lump in her throat grew. "I'm resigning as troop leader. Gretchen, you're in charge." The crestfallen girl removed her beret and her sash.

_Back to the Present_

"So Isabella quit?"

"Pretty much," the newly-instated troop leader said. "Therefore, I propose we each attempt to cheer her up, if each of us fails, then-"

"Or we could just tell Phineas." A now cheerier Katie interrupted.

"That works, too. All in favor, say aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Then it's settled, we tell Phineas about Isabella's situation."

**[I would update more but I have a HUGE case of writer's block. Okay, Although Ferbella won the poll, I'm not going to put any in here because I have BIG plans that will triple the drama!]**


	7. Chapter 7

[**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation at Great Wolf Lodge. Stomp, stomp! Clap, clap! HOWL!]**

"Alright, that's settled. Now, who do we get to tell Phineas?" Milly inquired. All the girls looked at Katie, who simply stared forward blankly.

"What? Me? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I mean, me? Why?"

"Well, for one, it's your crush on Phineas that got us into this. And for another - okay, I can't think of anything else clever to say at this point," Holly said.

"But-! I mean-! *Sigh* Fine! I'll tell Phineas." The exasperated blonde walked out the door, and headed for the young inventor's house.

* * *

><p>The redhead sighed as he adjusted knobs on his DNA scanner for what felt like the twentieth time. He was so occupied he did not even notice the presence of Katie. She quietly walked across the yard, still invisible to Phineas. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" The young girl said, scaring the living daylights out of Phineas.<p>

"Ah! You scared me," said a hyperventilating Phineas.

"Sorry. I just have to ask, but, where's Ferb?"

"He's up in our room reading a book."

"What's that?"

"The book? Well it's called _The Hunger Games _and it takes place in a distopian future where-"

"Not the book, that!" She said, indicating to the remote in his hand.

"Oh, this is a portable DNA scanner which refuses to work!" Katie was slightly frightened by this, as Phineas seldom got frustrated, let alone angry.

"Well maybe I can help, I built a crude DNA scanner for the fourth grade science fair." Katie smiled at the memory as she walked over to Phineas. "Okay, I think I see your problem."

"What?"

"See, you have these wires hooked up all wrong. Normally the red wire is positive, but in this case they labeled it blue. However, you missed the symbols, so if you rewire those it should be fine."

"Oh! I feel like an idiot now. Okay, positive to positive, negative to ground."

"Umm...Just out of curiosity, why did you build this?"

"Well, remember when we went on the cruise?"

"Yeah..."

"Well me and Isabella heard some running, like some one spying on us, and they dropped this Fireside patch," Phineas said holding up Katie's 'I just saw a cute boy patch'. "Do you know whose it is?"

"Not a clue," a panicking Katie said.

"Oh well, no time like the present." Phineas held up the scanner, to Katie's disconcertion. "By the way, have you seen Isabella?"

Katie was relived by the fact that he would no longer scan the patch. "Oh yeah, that's kinda what I came here for. See, she's all depressed and, you're the only one who can cheer her up."

"What? Why is she upset?"

"That-that's not important!"

"Right. Bye Katie!" Phineas dropped the DNA scanner and ran out the fence bound for Isabella's house.

"That was close," she said to herself. She made sure no one was looking, then hurried over and picked up her patch.

* * *

><p>Phineas hurried over to the door of the Garcia-Sharios. He quickly knocked on the door to be answered by her mother.<p>

"Hola, Phineas! What a surprise to see you! Are you here to see Isabella?" Phineas quickly nodded. "Well she's up in her room, please come in!" She ushered Phineas in. He quickly ran upstairs calling Isabella's name.

"Isabella! Isabella!" When he reached her room he reached for the doorknob, however, it was locked. "Isabella, let me in! Isabella?"

"*Sniff* What do you want?"

"Isabella just let me in."

"Fine." There was a click, and Phineas entered her room.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Katie told me-"

"Oooooohhhhh! KATIE told you!"

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! It's just- It's just, oh what have I done?" As the raven haired girl sprawled out on the floor, sobbing, Phineas knelt down beside her.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"Okay, so, you know Katie?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we had a fight, and- I- I kicked her out of the troop."

"What? Isabella, how could you do this? And what were you fighting about that would make you kick her out of the troop?"

The crestfallen girl look into her best friend's eyes. "You just don't get it, do you? I've been trying to tell you for years!"

"Tell me what?"

"That since the day we met, I've been in love with you!" Isabella screamed at Phineas.

"In love with me? Okay, how did that make you kick Katie out of the troop?"

"Because she felt the same way about you, and I got mad, and kicked her out of the troop. Then the girls made me feel bad about it, so I quit as troop leader!"

"Isabella - wait a second, what do you mean, 'she felt the same way'?"

Isabella face-palmed. "She likes you too! As more than a friend!"

[**I have done it! And by it I mean 2 things, A:Finished this chapter. B:Phineas now knows Katie likes him! In a few chapters there will be a Doof/Perry subplot. As always, R&R!]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[This chapter might not be that good. I was REALLY tired when I started writing this. P.S. Slushy Dawg is spelled that way.(Just for the record.)]**

Phineas' head was spinning. He had just found out that both his best friend has been in love with him since they met. And he also found out that his best friend from _before _had had a crush on him for even longer. Dozens of things were going through his mind at the moment. _What do I do? Isabella likes me? Do I like her back? Wait, Katie likes me too? _However what he needed was advice, and he knew just where to get it. He hastily gathered and set off out the door of Isabella's room.

"Phineas, where are you going?"

"Mr. Slushy Dawg!" the young inventor called back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Phineas! What brings you to Mr. Slushy Dawg?" Asked Jeremy, who happened to be taking his afternoon shift.<p>

"I need help."

"What kind of help? You need a test subject and Candace refused?"

"Nope."

"You're building some sort of crazy contraption that's powered by hot dogs?"

"No."

"Girl advice?"

"That's the one. So you know my friend Isabella?"

"Of course."

"Well I just found out that she's been madly in love with me since we met!"

"Really? It only took you this long to figure it out?"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Anyways, do you know the Fireside Girls Katie?"

"Katie... Oh yeah! She comes in every week."

"So turns out that she has a crush on me too."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So anyways, what do I do?"

"Well-wait, why are you coming to me with this?"

"You're Candace's girlfriend. I think that's self-explanatory."

"Right. This is tough, but, you're going to have to choose."

"Really?"

"Well, you could build some sort of matchmaking machine."

"Great idea! And it could be powered by hot dogs! Jeremy, I'm going to need 800 of your finest hot dogs."

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is the last piece." Said Phineas as he screwed in the last bolt. "Alright computer , begin matching sequence, subjects Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Katie Lutrinez. Matched to Phineas Flynn."<p>

"Matchmaking sequence initiated, subjects Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Katie Lutrinez. Matched to Phineas Flynn." The computer said in a robotic female voice. "Matchmaking sequence complete. Perfect match for Phineas Flynn, Katie Lutrinez."

**[Dun dun dun! P.S. Who watched Monster From the Id/Gi-Ants last night?]**


	9. Author's Note

**Okay, some people didn't listen to what I said in the author's note at the end of chapter 6 I said: **

"**Okay, Although Ferbella won the poll, I'm not going to put any in here because I have BIG plans that will triple the drama!" **

**So, just to make things clear, no Ferbella.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Sorry about two A.N.s in a row, but this is BIG! So when I found this out my first instinct was, **

"**I gotta tell this to the internet!"**

**So today, as I was playing New Super Mario Bros. Wii, (Which is the third best Mario game ever!(#1 Being Super Mario galaxy and #2 being Super Mario Galaxy 2.)) as I was destroying Bowser, I thought; **

"**Hm, I wonder how many hits I have on All Along?"**

**So I checked online and... For the months of January and February, (Which is how long it's been published.) let it be known that today, Saturday, February 11****th****, 2012, this story has received its 1000th hit! *Confetti falls* Thank you all so much! That is why I would also like to announce a sequel! And for the record, this story is still not done, I just have everything planned out and I have the bsais of the sequel, here's a hint;**

**Na-na na-na na  
>Na-na na-na na<br>Na-na na-na na, na na na na-na...**

**Bonus to whoever can guess what it is!**


	11. Chapter 9

**[To be entirely truthful, I know just about everything that's going to happen - I just don't know HOW it's going to happen. I have also decided that every author's note I do I will give you a new hint for the sequel! Here's hint number two: "Don't wanna hear no smack talk!" P.S. If you've figured out the sequel, or even if you haven't, there's another hint in here!]**

"Stacy, where's the ten cents you owe me for those earrings?" Candace asked her best friend while having another monthly all-afternoon-read-magazines-get-together.

"Oh, that. Umm, hey, why don't you call you mom about what Phineas is building?"

Candace looked up from the latest edition of Teen Zeen and shot her a death glare.

"Oh fine, here's the dime." Stacy pulled the coin out of her pocket and threw it to her best friend. "But seriously, you should call your mom about that."

"Well, first I have to know what it is."

"Then go ask him."

"Yeah, but-that's it! Stacy, you're a genius!"

"Once again, _please _call my mom and tell her that."

* * *

><p><em>Katie, okay. Now for step two, I'll need-<em>

"Phineas, what is that thing?"

"Well it's a matchmaking machine and I was about to start working on a machine that tests two people's compatibility."

"Well- Wait, what? Tests two people's compatibility?" At that moment two Candaces appeared on her shoulders, one clothed in white with angel wings and the other in red with devils' horns.

"_Go get mom and bust him, do it NOW!" _The devil Candace screamed.

"_Don't listen to her, go get Jeremy and test your compatibility," t_he angel Candace gently said. "_Use one of their inventions to your advantage for a change."_

"Phineas, I want you to-" Candace paused as she thought over the situation. "Stay right here while I go get Jeremy!"Candace then sprinted out of the backyard bound for Slushy Dawg.

"Hm, that was odd. Hey, Where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>"Morning, Agent P," said the face of Perry's boss. "The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. He's been researching both the world's most diabolical pranks and the Fireside Girl cupcake route. Get out there and put a stop to it. Good luck Agent P. Monogram out."<p>

The monotreme saluted his boss, jumped out of his chair and landed in his hover car, he turned the key and took off, bound for Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was putting the finishing touches on his -inator when he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" He opened the door to find Perry the Platypus disguised as a prankster. "Hello, glad you could come. So, I've been working on an invention that involves pranks and I need the advice from a master."

Perry threw off the disguise and slipped on his fedora.

"Wow, good prank. I would almost believe you were- PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Well unfortunately for you I've had a trap set up." He pulled a remote out of his lab coat and pushed the button, a massive empty can of cookies landed on Perry the Platypus.

"Go ahead, try to open it." Perry rolled his eyes and reached up for the lid, only to me met by an electric shock. The scientist burst into laughter.

"Pranked you! I can't believe you fell for that! Anyways, behold, the Revenge-inator! It all started yesterday, about a quarter to three..." He began rippling. "Oh, sorry Perry the Platypus, you couldn't see that. Long story short - there's this little Fireside Girl I need to help, because she had this crush on this boy, and so did her troop leader, so she got kicked out. So I created this to get revenge for Katie. Anything it hits will be instantly pranked! Now for my first target, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

[**Is anyone else looking forward to the possible Fireside Girls spinoff? Did anyone else know about it? Now that I've told you are you going to jump around and squeal like a little girl?]**


	12. Chapter 10

[**So, pretty soon here, the time will come. A legendary time. A time of great importance. A time of - am I getting all philosophical again? P.S. - Acorn Dr. is where Katie lives, and where I used to live.]**

A cool summer breeze blew across Danville as Phineas walked down Acorn Drive. It was really a beautiful day. The birds were singing, it was sunny out, but Phineas had other things on his mind as he walked up the driveway of his childhood friend's house. Phineas touched the glowing orange button with the tip of his index finger. He heard the electronic recording of a bell ring from through the door. A tall woman with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail answered the door.

"Why, hello, Phineas. What brings you here today?"

"I'm here to see Katie, if she's not busy." The young inventor sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"She's up in her room. Please come in." She ushered Phineas into her house. "Katie's room is upstairs, second door on your right."

"Alright, thank you." Phineas quickly ran up the stairs and walked down the hallway. He lightly tapped on the mahogany door.

"Who is it?" Katie said.

"Me."

"Define 'me'."

"Just let me in."

Katie giggled from behind the door. "Fine." The knob turned and Katie appeared on the other side. When she saw Phineas her smile receded. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Can you come with me? I just need your help with something."

"What?"

"Katie," Phineas sighed. "I know you love me."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew if you found out and you didn't feel the same way, it would ruin our friendship. So I just never said anything."

"Well, we have some things to fix first." Phineas held out his hand to Katie. The young girl smiled and grabbed it. They took off out the door. This was going to be crazy...

* * *

><p>"So, I figured the first thing we try to do is get you back in troop 46231."<p>

"Phineas, for the eighth time, this is nice, but you don't have do do this."

"Well, I also figured this could be some time to catch up. It's been a while since we talked." On the inside, Katie was screaming her head off. _Time alone with Phineas! Finally! This could be it, the moment where- _"So, where do we start?" Phineas interrupted Katie's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"To get you back in 46231, where do we start?"

"Oh, well, I guess we should talk to Gretchen. Considering she's the new troop leader."

"Alright, let's go."

"Where?"

"The Fireside Girls lodge, of course."

"Wait, Phineas, I think you might want to look somewhere else..."

* * *

><p>10 <em>Minutes later, at the Fireside Girls secret clubhouse...<em>

"Here we are!" Katie said, motioning towards to clubhouse.

"Great!" Phineas exclaimed. Katie began knocking on the door, but it simply slid open.

"That's weird, it's open." They entered the dark clubhouse still hand in hand, "Gretchen?" They heard a slight weeping sound from the back corner. "Gretchen? Gretchen are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Well what happened?"

"The- the other girls, they left the troop!"

**[What will happen next? Will Phineas and Katie ever get together? Why am I asking you all these questions?]  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**[I once again have absolutely no idea whatsoever how this is going to be resolved. So I'll do what I do best, WING IT!]**

"They WHAT?" Katie and Phineas said at the same time, causing them both to blush.

"Well, we've got to do some thing about this!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Wait a second, I have an idea," Katie said. "Gretchen, do you have your laptop?"

Gretchen looked up from the floor. "Yeah, it's over on the podium."

Katie ran over to the podium and began furiously typing.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, can you type in your e-mail password for me?"

"Sure..." Phineas walked over and typed his password into the small bar. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but, why do you need my e-mail password?"

"Okay, if we're going to do this, we need them all to be in the same place at the same time."

"So why do you need my e-mail?" However Katie did not respond, as she was already typing away at the keyboard writing this e-mail.

_From:CarpeDiem123P&_

_Subject: HURRY!_

_Okay, I really need your help with a project! Be in our backyard in 15 minutes._

Katie hit the send button, and the window disappeared from the screen.

"Alright, we need to get to the backyard in 15 minutes."

"Why?" Gretchen asked.

"Look, I told everyone to be in the backyard in 15 minutes for a project, which is to get the Fireside Girls back together. Now come on, let's go!"

"Well if you're going to do this, you're going to need some help." Gretchen turned around to find the last person she would have ever expected.

"Chief?"

_Isabella? Why would he do that?_ Perry thought to himself. Right now, all he knew was that he needed to destroy that prank-inator! Perry then realized that Dr. D, picking the lamest traps ever, had only electrocuted the lid. He pulled a crowbar out of his hat and the can flung the can off the floor.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you escape? Hm, it occurs to me that I should have wired the rest of the can. Anyways, you're too late. My prank-inator is ready to fire!"

Perry ran up to the device and aimed it at Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ha! I was named prank champion at my middle school back in Gimmulstump! I'm unprankable!"

The beam fired and a package of almond brittle appeared on the table next to him. "Wow, almond brittle! This day just keeps getting better!" He opened the package and several spring powered tubes flew out of the box. "Aw, darn it! I should have seen that coming. Wait a minute, what's that humming noise?"

Unbeknownst to the scientist, one of the tubes had hit the self-destruct button on the prank-inator. Perry ran over to the ledge and leaped off the edge of the building, deploying his hand glider and catching the breeze back to Maple Drive.

"Wait, Perry the Platypus, where are you going? CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS FOR LEAVING WITHOUT REASON!" At that moment, the prank-inator exploded, covering the apartment in blast marks.

"Oh _now _I see why he left."

"Chief?"

"Gretchen, I'm not your chief anymore. Remember?"

"No. You're still chief."

"Gretchen? What's gotten into you? I mean I could never-"

"Um, guys, we kind of have a schedule to run, so if you could just wrap it up, that would be good," Phineas said.

"Isabella, I can't be troop leader if there is no troop. And if there is a troop and you're in it, I just wouldn't just feel right being troop leader."

"So does this mean I'm troop leader again?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Gretchen and Isabella smiled at each other and hugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now we gotta go!" Katie yanked Phineas out the door and Gretchen and Isabella followed.

[**I have a reason for not updating. So, I love FanFiction. But it requires a lot of effort, and it's starting to feel like work. The problem is I procrastinate a LOT of my work. I think you see my point. Ciao for now! Also, I have a stomach virus. I've vomited six times within the last 24 hours.]**


	14. Chapter 12

**[I've been talking with Snowykittens2, and we're probably going to co-author the rest of my other story Camp Wars. This is going to either be short or lame. But either way it's long overdue. I've been playing Super Mario Galaxy 2 nonstop. But on the bright side I've gone from 112 stars to 123!]**

Phineas, Katie, Isabella and Gretchen were standing in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Katie looked at her watch and sighed.

"It's been 20 minutes. They're not coming."

"Come on, you've just gotta be optimistic!" Phineas encouraged. The girls stared at him blankly.

"What? I stand by that saying."

"I would agree with you Phineas, but I agree with Katie on this one. They're not coming." Isabella took off her sash and threw it on the ground. "I knew this was a stupid idea." She opened the gate to find Milly, Holly, Ginger, and Adyson strangling each other. "FIRESIDE GIRLS COME TO ORDER!" Isabella shouted at the top of her lungs. The girls looked at Isabella, stood up and shouted, "YES SIR!"

Phineas, Katie and Gretchen ran through the gate.

"FIRESIDE GIRLS, EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

"What are they doing here?" All the Fireside Girls asked in unison.

"Alright guys, we're not going to lie to you," Phineas said. "We were trying to get 46231 back together."

"Why did you guys even leave in the first place?" Katie asked.

A tear rolled down Gretchen's face as she remembered the event. "Alright, here's what happened..."

* * *

><p>Isabella walked out of the lodge, crestfallen. Gretchen sighed and read from her laptop the continuation of the meeting.<p>

"Item three, the camp out this-"

"You know, you didn't even question why she left!" Milly ranted.

"You know, this troop can settle with one less member!" Gretchen shouted at her.

"Well maybe it could deal with two!" Ginger shouted back.

"Make that three!" Adyson yelled at their leader.

"Four!" Holly added. And they all stormed out the door.

* * *

><p>"They left because I didn't question Isabella's judgment," Gretchen said. "So...Are you guys back in?"<p>

"Why wouldn't we be?" Isabella smiled at her second-in-command and they shared a brief hug.

"And, what about me?" Katie asked.

Isabella looked up at the blonde and giggled. "Yeah, you're back in too."

"Yay! Phineas, thank you so much!" She flung her arms around the inventor. Phineas smiled.

"But Katie, I didn't do anything." Katie ignored him, and in that moment, some thing over came the young inventor. He looked at Katie, looked at Isabella, and in full view of her and the Fireside Girls, he leaned and kissed Katie right then and there.

[**By the time I was done with this chapter I went from 123 stars to 147. Also, All Along now has 2000 hits! Let's see if we can get to 3000, shall we?]**


	15. Chapter 13

[**Has anyone else heard that on April sixth, 2012, The Chronicles of Meap, episode 40, Meapless in Seattle. I CAN"T WAIT!]**

_Ferb's POV_

I turn the page and see the underlined number that signifies the eighteenth chapter of Mockingjay. It's a wonderful book series. Suzanne Collins writes such great books. The way she expresses everything through Katniss, the toils of Panem, just wonderful. I feel bad about leaving Phineas alone, though. Maybe he and Isabella finally got together. Who am I kidding, they wouldn't get together if they were locked in a candlelit replica of Paris. I decide I might as well see if they've made any progress.

I bookmark my page and look out the window. I see Phineas standing int the gate, kissing someone. Isabella? No, Isabella doesn't have blonde hair. Then it hits me. Katie! One of the Fireside Girls that always helps us with out projects! I open the window to get a better view. I stick my head out the window to see a fuming Isabella standing there with the rest of the Fireside Girls. Phineas draws back from the kiss and is about to say something when Isabella storms up to him and slaps him across the face. Ouch.

"I hate you, Phineas Flynn!" She shouts at him. She turns around, rips a locket from under her shirt, and throws it at his feet. Tears begin to form in her eyes, and she runs off towards Danville woods. Man, Danville sure has a lot of landmarks, a mountain, a canyon, a glacier, and a forest. I guess that's only four, but there is that big purple building in the middle of town.

I see Phineas take off in the direction that she went shouting her name, with Katie following not too far behind. The rest of the Fireside Girls just stand there for a moment, then sheepishly walk off in different directions.

_Katie's POV_

My mind is thinking several things at the moment. I feel sorry for Isabella, but at the same time I feel like I'm going to faint, because Phineas kissed me! I continue chasing Phineas down the street. Where is he going?

"Phineas, wait up!" I shout at him. He turns around and looks at me with pleading eyes. I know what that means. It means 'go back'. I turn around and begin walking back.

5 _minutes later_

I'm back at the house. I see something shiny on the ground. It's a bit strange, but I pick it up anyways. It's the locket Isabella threw on the ground. It's shaped like a heart with a star of David on it. I open it up and see a picture of Phineas, smiling as always. I clutch it in my hand as a lump forms in my throat.

I now know what I have to do.


	16. Chapter 14

**[I don't know what to write. I just had brunch. YUM! Okay, my other story Yet Another Christmas Story is on hiatus until Christmas, or at least after Halloween. Cuz, it's kinda April.]**

Perry opened the door inside of the tree that lead to his lair. He jumped into the elevator and slid down the translucent tube. He ran out leaped into the chair, the large screen crackled to life and the face of his boss appeared on screen.

"Morning Agent P, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. We believe he may have rebuilt his De-Love-inator satellite. Check it out and see what he's up to, good luck Agent P." Perry saluted, pressed a button on the side of his chair, and a helicopter blade popped out. It detached from the floor and took off, bound for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_2 minutes later_

Perry burst through the thick oak door of his nemesis and stood at a ready stance.

"Perry the Platypus! Oh, come on, I told you earlier, I'm just helping a little girl!" Perry stood there with an unbelieving look on his turquoise face, "Fine, be that way." He pressed a button on the wall and a Fireside Girls cupcake tube shot out of the wall and closed around the secret agent, "Backstory time!"

_2 more minutes later_

"And that's why I have rebuilt me De-Love-inator satellite. And this time, nothing can stop me!" He pulled a remote with a touch screen attached out of his pocket, and set the target for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

**[I know, short chapter. But here's the subplot I promised you guys. Also, go onto YouTube right now and search KONY 2012.]**


End file.
